


What the fuck?

by LLS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLS/pseuds/LLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors, english is not my first language.<br/>But I try.<br/>Honestly, I don't know where this came from, it just DID and I thought: why not?<br/>So thank U for reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors, english is not my first language.  
> But I try.  
> Honestly, I don't know where this came from, it just DID and I thought: why not?  
> So thank U for reading.

Sameen Shaw was sitting on a chair in the kitchen waiting with her eyes closed as she was properly instructed by Root.

Anxiety getting the best of her, all she could do was think of how this game of submissive was not on her night’s plans that consisted only on a quiet evening drinking some beers and watching the playoffs of NFL.

After a long day working as a sales woman in the cosmetics department at Bloomingdale’s, she really wanted a break. She couldn’t stand her job. Every single day was a living hell, being forced to endure the customers and her manager, who kept her under a tight leash always telling her to smile.

At least it was safe to say that no one in their right’s mind would look for her there. A former assassin selling cosmetics? It was crazy and embarrassing and maybe that was one of the reasons of why the machine gave her this stupid job to begin with.  The other was that her working schedule was flexible, it allowed her to help Finch and Reese with the numbers even with Samaritan and it’s agents hunting them down.

As she reached her apartment that night and looked her phone, no texts or phone calls from Finch. It meant, no action for the night, so it was only her, the booze and the game.

But it all changed when a couple of hours later Root rushed in with a smug expression on her face.

Truth to be told, Shaw was not gonna complain about the much welcomed change of plans.

 

\------

 

When Root opened the door of the apartment with a wide smile on her face carrying a shopping bag, she walked determined to the living room finding Shaw sitting on the couch wearing a black tank top and shorts, watching TV with her legs stretched on the coffee table. The hacker wasted no time and stood in front of her looking at Shaw without saying a word.

Starting to get annoyed because her view of the game was blocked by Root, Shaw noticed the bag that Root was holding in her left hand and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her and as Root didn’t seem inclined to move or to give her an explanation of what was going on, Sameen asked in her grumpy voice “What?”

Root reacted by picking the TV remote control from the coffee table and turning it off.

Shaw opened her mouth about to protest. “What th..”

But Root’s next movement cut her off, the tall woman grabbed Shaw’s tank top and tugged her to get up from the couch, dragging her all the way to the kitchen, once in there Root pulled one chair and positioned as the top rail and back slats was against the table.

She roughly pushed Shaw to sit on the chair and leaned down putting her free hand on Shaw's shoulder for balance and brought their lips together in a hot kiss. The moment Shaw felt Root’s lips on hers, Sameen placed one hand on Root’s waist to pull her closer and moved the other hand on the back of Root’s neck to deepen the kiss but after a few moments Root pulled back  abruptly and broke the kiss, Root was breathless and her pulse was racing, she made eye contact with Shaw and was happy to see that Shaw was blushed with a confused expression on her face and lips partially open.

Root slowly moved until her lips were touching Shaw’s right ear and said “Aren’t you curious to see what I bought?”

Shaw heart missed a beat hearing how hoarse and sexy Root’s voice sounded and gasped when the taller woman whispered,  “All you need to do is play nice and wait with your eyes closed while I get ready, and no cheating!”, as to make her point Root bit hard the shorter woman’s Lobule gaining a groan from Shaw.

“If you peek I’ll know and our fun will be cut short, got it?”

Shaw nodded and closed her eyes as she was told, satisfied Root pulled back and smiled at the vision of Shaw with her eyes closed so obedient.

“Be right back” said Root with a playful tone over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the bedroom.

Once in there she left the door open as she turned on the lights then quickly put the bag on the bed while she took off her boots and her clothes leaving them on the floor, then she took the shopping bag and opened it revealing a delicate white silk robe, she put it on and tied the belt knot loosely. The taller woman went to the closet and take a good at herself in the mirror as she messed the curves of her brown hair with her own hands until she was pleased and taking one last look Root took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen turning off the lights before leaving the room.

Root glanced at Sameen from distance to make sure her eyes were still closed.

And seeing that Shaw was honoring their deal Root tried to walk as silent as possible wanting to get to the kitchen without alarming Shaw to her presence.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> Busy doesn't even begin to describe my situation.  
> But as we got an AIR DATE and OMFG the heart attack Season 5 Trailer.  
> I had to take some time to post this.

 

 

Once Shaw closed her eyes all her others senses seemed to be intensified, she could hear Root’s steps going away from her and then some noises probably originated from the bedroom, of Root getting ready for whatever she had planned to do. 

Shaw's mind was drifting on a hundreds of scenarios of what Root had bought.

That was one of the things she liked most about Root, as annoying as she could be sometimes Root also had the ability to always come up with something to surprise her.

Even with her eyes closed Shaw was very aware of her surroundings because of her time with the Marines and her work as a ISA agent, both trained her senses and body to be always ready to foresee and intervene to any potential threats. 

So when Root marched back towards the kitchen Shaw could smell her perfume and just that was inebriating, she made an effort to stay focused and heard soft steps slowly coming to a stop in front of her.

"Root?" Shaw asked after a few moments of silence.

"Open your eyes" Root commanded.

When Shaw opened her eyes, she swallowed hard. Her heart skipping a beat as she looked at Root standing in front of her a few feet away just enough to be out of her reach.

Shaw raised her right arm and offered her hand for Root to take, tugging Root to move closer until she was standing between Shaw’s legs.

Shaw took a moment to appreciate the taller woman's sight right in front of her, wearing a delicate white robe and savoring how beautiful she looked. The fabric was thin enough that she could see how Root’s nipples were constricted by the relative cold temperature in the room.  The shorter woman moved her hands and placed on both sides of Root waist caressing soft with her thumbs before squeezing it hard enough for Root to gasp and as the result Root grabbed Shaw’s shoulders to steady herself.

Shaw hold Root’s gaze as she untied the robe knot pulling the belt out of the belts loops in the process and letting it fall on the floor. 

Without the belt the robe was slightly open revealing to Shaw’s delight that Root was naked, Shaw grabbed her ass as the other hand made it’s way up from Root’s abdomen to her breast, wanting more contact Root leaned down and kissed Shaw fervently and hungrily moaning as Shaw hand palmed and squeezed roughly her breast. Root’s felt a rush in her veins she was losing herself in Shaw’s ministrations more and more as the kissing continue with their tongues in a duel of dominance, Root dig her nails on Shaw shoulders no doubts it will leave red marks.

All Shaw could think was that it wasn’t enough, she needed to feel and taste every inch of Root body, she could feel herself getting more aroused as things escalate, so she broke the kiss breathless and focused her attention on Root breasts, placing hard open mouth kisses taking her time. Nibbling and biting Root’s nipples properly gratified to see Root’s reactions as she moaned and arched her back.

Shaw slid her hands up to Root’s shoulders to take off the robe, the movement was rough and urgent, Root couldn’t stand it anymore so she settled down on Shaw’s lap kissing her neck. The shorter woman put one of her hands on Root’s neck to hold her still while she moved the other hand all the way to the sensitive part of Root body, feeling how wet Root was, Shaw fingers massaged the exteriors folds circulating the tender skin which made Root arch her back in a long loud groan closing her eyes in pure pleasure.

Shaw entered Root with two fingers making gentle movements that made Root dig her nails deeper in Shaw back, Sameen snaked her arm around Root’s back holding her tight and began to kiss the point of intersection between Root shoulder and her neck up to her jaw line. Shaw could sense Root’s hips moving desperate for more friction, she deepened her finger inside of Root in a gentle pace with thrust in and out not wanting to rush Root orgasm.

Root could feel that with every thrust of Shaw’s fingers inside of her, she was getting closer and closer to come, she needed desperately to unleash the burning fire that threatened to consume her, Root lifted her head from Shaw shoulder and placing one hand on Shaw’s cheek she lifted Sameen’s head wanting in this last moments look directly into Shaw’s dark eyes, Sameen took the hint and held Root gaze. Looking at Root all breathless, sweaty and flushed with a messed hair, Shaw tried to keep in her memory all Root’s reactions. It amazed her that every single time with Root was different but at the same time it was familiar, not for the first time Shaw caught herself thinking that she will never get tired of this. 

Her train of thoughts was cut when she sensed that she could no longer delay what Root desperately needed, so Shaw increased her pace just a little but it was enough to feel Root muscles squeezing around her fingers and Root came shivering on her shoulder letting a long loud satisfied sigh. Shaw pulled out her fingers covered with Root essence and hugged Root tightly against herself, until she could feel the heartbeat and Root’s breathing returning to a normal rhythm, burying her nose on Root hair she smelled the sweet aroma of Root’s shampoo.

Suddenly Shaw started to feel an increasing discomfort on the back of her neck, she could sworn that she was hearing Bear barking somewhere far far away but she couldn’t remember bringing the dog home, she pulled back from the hug and looked at Root, who smiled at her as if saying that she knew something that Shaw didn’t.

Shaw hated that annoying habit of Root, of always keeping her in the dark just like the damn machine, constantly holding important pieces of information regarding the numbers.

As sensing Shaw’s building anger, Root took one of Shaw’s hands and started to lick the fingers that were inside of her moments ago with fast and long movements of her tongue, but not on a sexy way.

Looking at Root licking her fingers like that made Shaw suddenly feel lightheaded with a strange sensation that something was wrong, her hand was numb and she felt the urge to get up but her body seemed to weigh a ton, Shaw couldn't move or take her hand away from Root that kept licking repeatedly. 

She started to panicked at how weak she felt and the inability to move a single muscle.

“Root. Root, stop! There's something... wrong. I,...I’m not…, I need to get up.” Said Shaw, but even her own voice was weak and muffled.

She kept repeating over and over “I need to get up, I need to get up, I...”

 

\------

 

Shaw woke up with adrenaline flooding in her veins, she was briefly blinded by the lights on her surroundings, she blinked a few times and looked at her numb left hand and saw Bear licking her fingers trying to wake her up, she felt dizzy and nauseous as she tried to move.

“Bear, it's okay. I'm awake buddy.”

Bear stopped and raised his head looking at her, barking a few times and waving his tail happy  to see that she was awake.

With her mind still foggy Shaw realized why she couldn’t move her hand, she was handcuffed to a wood bench in the subway station, where she apparently had passed out at some point. She moved her free hand and massaged her sore neck.

“What the fuck?” said confused. She looked around but didn't see anyone.  

“What the hell happened?”

As she was struck by a lightning, Shaw’s mind was flooded with images. She remembered the blonde Samaritan agent who managed to track her down to the department store and her grand escape with Root’s help on a motorcycle, Reese dealing alone with Elias and the Brotherhood and most importantly of how Root managed to trick and drug her AGAIN! The words “ _I will end you_ ” crossed her mind once again.

Yeah, she did remember. 

 

“ _Root!! Always Root!_ ” the thought of the taller woman bought back the very vivid images of her dream. The feel of Root’s pale and soft skin, the smell of her hair and Shaw’s own body reactions.

“ _No, not a dream, no way in hell! More like a nightmare._ ” she thought.  

She absolutely DID NOT have feelings for Root.

Feeling how much her mouth was dry, she was hit by a thought.

“Hallucination!!” _The dream or hallucination was the result of whatever drug Root had used”_ , her logical mind tried to convince herself.

But Shaw had to admit it was disconcerting how Root seemed to get under her skin so easily with all that damn smiles, her flirting and the endless list of innuendos.

Feelings. Shaw lived most of her life feeling nothing more than anger. Anger was safe. Anger she could do. So she decided to focus on that.

“I will end her”.  She said, thinking of a several different ways to use violence on Root.  

Narrowing her eyes angrily Shaw made a promise to herself that no matter what she'll make Root pay for this and she’ll enjoy every second of it.

 And Sameen Shaw always kept her word.

The first thing to do was try to find a way to open those fucking handcuffs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> ;D


End file.
